


когда-нибудь

by knightelly



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightelly/pseuds/knightelly
Summary: рыжий херачит ножом по замёрзшему мясу так, что кажется — доска сейчас разделится надвое.





	когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн, когда гуань уже привык к хэ тяню и не орёт каждый раз, как видит его ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
> у меня много размышлений по поводу их взаимоотношений и всё усложняется тем, что они идут вразрез с мнением многих людей в фандоме, но ОКЕЙ, БЫВАЕТ, В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ЭТО СПОДВИГЛО МЕНЯ НАПИСАТЬ ФИКОС.

если присмотреться внимательней, то можно заметить парадоксальную вещь: гуань часто думает мозгами. примечание к этому (для кого-то) будет звучать ещё невообразимее: в отличие от хэ тяня.  
хэ тянь смотрит на то, как из-под закатанных рукавов выглядывают острые локти (на правом находится еле-заметный шрам, наверное, его не замечает даже гуань) (наверное, гуань не придаёт значения ни одному своему шраму вообще). хэ тянь смотрит на стриженый затылок, на смутно проглядывающие через белую ткань футболки напряжённые лопатки, на красные уши. возможно, у рыжего сейчас сведены желваки, чтобы снова не рявкнуть чего-то бессмысленно-грубого. возможно, сейчас он давит в себе ответную ярость на чужой взгляд — хэ тянь помнит: _ненавижу, когда на меня пялятся, как на обезьяну в зоопарке_. хэ тянь помнит и продолжает пялиться, потому что это сильнее него.

рыжий херачит ножом по замёрзшему мясу так, что кажется — доска сейчас разделится надвое.  
— вот что тебе, блядь, мешало вытащить утку размораживаться пораньше? — конец ворчания заглушается очередным стуком ножа о заледеневшее мясо, и, представьте себе, в комнате становится легче дышать.  
хэ тяню много что мешает — начиная с того, что он вернулся в квартиру одновременно с гуанем, после чего они без промедления попёрлись на кухню (вряд ли рыжий оценит светские беседы на диване гостиной), заканчивая затравленной враждебностью на каждое его движение.  
рыжие обычно рождаются без души, но при взгляде на гуаня зарождается предположение, что в какой-то момент своей жизни он вырвал её из себя, посмотрел хмуро и процедил: _пиздуй отсюда куда-нибудь подальше_ _._ и душа попиздовала — она же не хэ тянь, чтобы перманентно игнорировать помойку, льющуюся из чужого рта.  
— а что тебе мешает запихнуть мясо в микроволновку?  
рыжий растерянно останавливается, несильно мотает головой по сторонам. швыряет в ответ:  
— поговорим об этом, когда она у тебя появится, — и остаётся довольным собой. хуярит по мясу ещё раз.

хэ тянь тащится в другую комнату — микроволновка стратегически-важный объект, когда питаешься полуфабрикатами, но не стоит того, чтобы лишний раз проведывать кладбище для мышей. вытаскивает её из розетки, тащит на кухню, ставит сбоку от гуаня (уши у него уже успевает вернуться к нормальному цвету). предлагает:  
— ну что. давай говорить.  
чужое лицо кривится то ли от отвращения, то ли от непонимания — ну, знаете, когда человек показывает, что всё ещё реагирует на окружающий мир, только упорными попытками соединить потерянных близнецов (ака брови) на своём лице, понимать значение этого жеста становится немного сложно.  
хэ тянь поясняет:  
— она была в другой комнате.  
рыжий отвечает:  
— ты чё, долбоёб? — и засовывает ещё не рубленную часть утки в камеру. нажимает на кнопку разморозки. берётся за нарезку яблок и упорно смотрит только на яблоки (конечно же, куда угодно, только не на хэ тяня).

кто бы мог подумать, что рыжий попал в яблочко: хэ тянь самый настоящий долбоёб, лучше и не скажешь. подумать могли бы все.

хочется обнять его за шею и укусить за ухо. или ёбнуть башкой о дверцу холодильника — тоже как вариант. сделать что-то, чтобы галимый самоконтроль, который рыжий взрастил в себе за всё время, что они знакомы — он не позволил себе привыкнуть, но научился не обращать так много внимания на некоторые вещи, — чтобы этот галимый самоконтроль взлетел на воздух, чтобы у рыжего внутри всё загорелось и он сделал какую-то тупую бесячую херню, из-за которой внутри уже загорится всё у хэ тяня. чтобы, как обычно, единственным, что рыжий никогда не позволит себе сжечь, была запечённая утка в рукаве.  
хэ тянь спрашивает:  
— что, даже не скажешь мне не пялиться? — потому что тишина между ними забивает лёгкие и не даёт спокойно дышать.  
рыжий скептично приподнимает бровь, скашивает взгляд. скажет сейчас, наверное, ещё раз: _ты_ _чё_ _, долбоёб?_ хэ тянь, наверное, ответит тогда твёрдое и уверенное: _да. спасибо, что заметил._  
— ну если ваше высочество так хочет, то вот: не пялься на меня. бесит.  
_как это мило с твоей стороны,_ думает хэ тянь. _аж за душу тронуло._  
рыжий вытаскивает мясо из микроволновки, стискивает зубы:  
— вот поэтому и не говорю.  
_а, точно. нужно было отвести взгляд._  
а, точно. гуань же рано или поздно думает мозгами и идёт на компромиссы.

хэ тянь смотрит на его розовые уши и не может понять, что творится в этой рыжей, извергающей из себя в основном помойку башке. на полумесяцы шрамов на пальцах.  
единственное, что он знает наверняка: тому, что гуань говорит, в основном нельзя доверять.  
ещё то, что гипотеза цзяня про ошейник и поводок в корне неверна, потому что скованным огромной цепью чувствует себя в первую очередь хэ тянь. просто решил привязать к этой цепи ещё и рыжего, а потом попытался потянуть на себя — но периодически сам плетётся следом.  
когда-нибудь хэ тянь сделает что-то из ряда вон выходящее, непростительное, как тогда, когда он поцеловал его на площадке, — и если у рыжего не получится распилить эту идиотскую цепь, он отрежет себе ногу или голову — на чём он там носит эти кандалы. когда-нибудь иллюзия безопасности рядом с хэ тянем расщепится на многочисленные атомы — и рыжий сожжёт не только их обоих, но и все мосты, и тогда не поможет ни цзянь с его «алло, знаешь, кого я сейчас видел? бегом сюда!», ни многочисленные извинения, ни даже изрезанная ладонь после того, как он опять полез разгребать чужие проблемы. ни деньги, ни новая иллюзия.  
потому что лучше быть нищим, чем жить в клетке, которая может тебя сожрать.

рыжий щёлкает перед глазами и говорит:  
— когда ты тупо втыкаешь в одну точку, это выглядит очень стрёмно.  
хэ тянь усмехается:  
— то есть, мне лучше пялиться на тебя?  
— как же ты меня заебал, — умозаключает гуань в ответ, запихивая утку в духовку. достаёт из шкафчика две тарелки. оправдывается своими охуенными навыками и мнимой самовлюблённостью. хэ тянь, конечно же, не вслушивается, потому что тому, что гуань говорит, в основном нельзя доверять.

когда-нибудь он облажается, и этого всего не будет — ни глупых ссор из-за ничего, которые, собственно, тоже ни к чему не приводят, ни вкусного ужина, ни разбитых костяшек, ни красных ушей, ни рыжего. ни хэ тяня.  
потому что, как ни парадоксально, рыжий умеет думать мозгами. в отличие от.

гуань садится за стол, откидывает голову на стену, смотрит в потолок. острый кадык красиво двигается, когда он сглатывает и говорит:  
— каким мусором ты забил свою башку на этот раз?  
хочется очень сильно его обнять. или помыть рот мылом — тоже как вариант. хэ тянь пока что сильнее этого.

он говорит:  
— самокритика — это, конечно, хорошо, но ты не переусердствуй.  
думает: _когда-нибудь ты уйдёшь._

_день ххх. гуань ~~всё ещё~~ здесь._


End file.
